England's Storage Room Cleaning
by PirateIggyJones
Summary: Arthur is invited to a costume party. ...Good Summary huh? Human names are used. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

***I don't own Hetalia***

* * *

><p>Feliciano seemed to float around as he handed out invitations after the meeting. Arthur thought he was home free, until the excited Italian busted from around the corner.<p>

"Hello Arthur~!" Feliciano caught up and there was no escape.

"Hello Feliciano," Arthur had to learn how to walk faster.

"I want you come to my costume party next week!" Feliciano was so excited.

"I'd love to but…," the Englishman began, but Feliciano's saddened look stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh I hope you come. Francis and Antonio told me that you used to be a pirate. A real pirate! It would be amazing if you came," Feliciano's face was so pleading, Arthur couldn't say no.

"Fine, I'll be there."

"Yes~!" Feliciano jumped in the air, "See you later~."

* * *

><p>Now Arthur had a large task in front of him…looking for the outfit. He hadn't been in the storage room for so long, and his annoying little brother didn't make things any better.<p>

"Why do I have to help you find some bloody costume, Arthur Jerk-land," Peter hated the storage room, "Why cant you just buy a new one?"

"No, Prater. Now hush up and look in those boxes near the door. I'll be in the back," Arthur sometimes hated the storage room as well, but he was happy he had a reason to go inside. He could clean up a few things while looking for the outfit.

Further into the storage was another room, except it was smaller and had no proper doorway. Arthur clicked on the light and found old maps and globes.

_Hmm. Old memories._

He found pictures of himself as a child with Francis, some old clothes, and a picture of himself summoning a creature of sorts. Arthur laughed and reminisced about his younger years, but he knew he couldn't waste anytime. Getting back on task, his eyes caught sight of a picture of a ship. _His _ship. Next to the ship was a small portrait, a portrait Arthur used to admire quite a lot: himself as Captain Arthur Kirkland, dubbed as Great Britain's pirate king. He almost looked at the young pirate with surprise, but then a thought entered his head.

_I may call myself a gentleman, but I still harbor a temper._

He kind of missed his days as a pirate. Raiding, fighting, living on the side of danger plus the riches weren't too bad either. But one thing he really missed was the sea. It was like his own backyard; free to roam and float where ever the waves took them. Then he caught sight of something that made him remember why he stopped.

Next to the portrait, pictures of a young Alfred surfaced. They mostly featured Alfred in Arthur's old pirate hat. Arthur couldn't believe he still had these; the memory was still fresh in his mind: the little blue eyed boy had just been adopted by Arthur, and while roaming the ship, he got bored. He walked everywhere on the ship, looking for someone to play with, but the crew was in town. When he entered the Captain's quarters, he saw Captain Kirkland's hat; It fascinated him immediately. The plume was white and full with a few red feathers appearing here and there and the brim had gold trimming. Alfred was completely mesmerized. When Arthur returned to check on the little boy, he found Alfred running around, giving the invisible pirate crew orders and demands.

Arthur gazed at the picture for a while longer, and then came across another photo featuring Alfred. Because Arthur would be very busy, he would leave Alfred in entertain himself at a port Arthur visited often. Due to this, Alfred became very bored and felt alone; he even thought that Arthur didn't care about him anymore. When Arthur caught on to this, he took Alfred on his next trip. On the trip, Arthur wanted a photo of Alfred's first trip. Before it was taken, Alfred expressed that he wanted to look special like Arthur. Back in his quarters, Arthur found something that he knew would delight the boy: a crown, red robe and a small scepter. When he put them on Alfred, he said:

_There you are. Now you are a pirate king._

Alfred's blue eyes glistened. To Arthur, his eyes were more precious than any sapphire. In fact, he thought the small child was more precious than any treasure. That day, Alfred's first pirate trip, was also Arthur's last. The crew was dismissed at the next port, and that night, Captain Arthur Kirkland and young pirate King Alfred set the ship ablaze. Arthur began to wonder if Alfred ever missed seeing Captain Kirkland, even now.

* * *

><p>Arthur once again put the pictures down and continued his search.<p>

"Peter, have you found anything?" Arthur peek around the corner to find Peter.

Peter was in the living room, watching the telly (something he though was more entertaining than looking through centuries of old dusty junk.

_I guess he got bored. _Arthur couldn't blame him. He was getting bored as well, looking though his maps and books nearly made him faint. As he left out the room to take a break, his eyes were captured by a red uniform, along with an old musket.

He could hear the guns, feel the rain and smell the mud from that day. That was the day someone broke Arthur's heart into pieces.

That was the day Alfred F. Jones' Independence.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I'll have the next chapter up soon. Please review and have a pleasant whatever time of day or night it is.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**i wish I may, I wish I might, but I do not own Hetalia tonight.**

* * *

><p>Arthur hated that day. He hated when Alfred asked for independence. But what he hated most was his own actions toward the younger man. At the time, Arthur was so angry, he launched at Alfred with his musket; luckily Alfred blocked with him.<p>

Arthur fell to his knees. He didn't want Alfred to go. His heart was being torn out and his soul ripped in two. He didn't want to lose Alfred, but he knew he couldn't change either.

_You used to be so…great._

After so long, those words continued to play in Arthur's head. He thought he was great, but now he felt like a tiny bug: fragile, worthless and insignificant to the whole world.

* * *

><p>Peter grew bored rather quickly and began to wonder about Arthur. He had been in that Storage room for hours and dinner time was approaching fast. He got up and walked into the storage room. It was almost totally dark except for a tiny light bulb shining over the crying figure of Arthur.<p>

"Arthur, what is it? What happened?" Peter wasn't used to seeing his elder brother like this. Heavy sobs and constant tears flowed from Arthur. Peter didn't understand until he noticed the Revolutionary War uniform above Arthur's head. The war was always a soft spot for him. Once he said his heart was broken on that day, and it remained that way ever since. Peter had to think of something, he couldn't bear to see his brother in this pitiful state anymore.

"Come on, Arthur. Get up, you bloody jerk," Peter pulled at Arthur's arm.

"No," Arthur croaked.

"Come on, please," Peter continued to pull on Arthur until Arthur threw him back. Surprisingly, Peter wasn't angry. He go up and went back to Arthur's side, this time kneeling.

"Arthur, I know this is a horrible memory, but perhaps you misunderstood why he did that," For once, Arthur looked up. Peter never spoke like this before, with kindness and understanding.

"But I know why. He didn't want to be nagged to death anymore. Trapped under my constant rules and surveillance. He doesn't even think I'm worth anything anymore," Arthur weakly replied.

"No! He wanted you to see him more than just a little brother," Peter's voice suddenly raised, startling Arthur, "He wanted you to see him as your equal! He wanted to be great like you!"

Arthur's green eyes were captured by his little brother's serious glace. _Could that be true?_

"Even though he isn't your little brother anymore, you can be friends, even if that means heartache is included," Peter couldn't believe he was reassuring his older brother like this, but he knew how Alfred felt. To become equal amongst the others around him, but for now he needed his older brother, and Arthur needed him as well.

Finally, Arthur stood up on his feet and faced the uniform.

_Could Peter be right? Alfred wanted to be like him? _Although the four-eyed man was a dunce, Arthur was sure he didn't hate him.

"Thank you, Prater," a smile slowly formed on Arthur's face.

"Of course, Jerk land. Just don't worry me like that again," Peter lead his brother out of the storage room.

_That's enough for today. _They thought.

* * *

><p>That night, after dinner, Arthur tucked Peter into his bed and made his way back to the living room. Sometimes it surprised Arthur how nice and peaceful his little brother could be when he wasn't going on about being on his own.<p>

In the living room, Arthur sat in his favorite chair and looked at the pictures he took from the storage room of little Alfred. Thinking about every memory that went with them, he put them in frames and placed them on the table next to his chair. Since Alfred grew up so fast, there weren't many pictures of him as a kid, but Arthur cherished every one he had.

Arthur could feel himself getting upset again, and got up to make some tea. However, he got sidetracked by the phone ringing.

UK: Hello?

US: Hey Britain is this you?

UK: Yes, is everything all right?

US: Yeah I'm fine. I'm just a little jumpy from watching this really scary movie, and even though I'm not a coward, I was wondering if you could stay on the phone until I fell asleep.

Arthur smiled. Some things never changed.

UK: of course.

US: great! Hey dude I was wondering if you were going to Feliciano's party tomorrow.

UK: Yes I am.

US: that's…awesome…dude…

Arthur could tell Alfred was falling asleep.

US: mmmmHuh? Mmmm….

Alfred murmured something, but Arthur couldn't tell. He stayed on the phone for another ten minutes to make sure Alfred was fast asleep, and then hung up the phone.

As he made his way toward his room, he noticed the light in the storage room was still on. As he went to turn it off, he once again faced the red uniform. This time, he looked closer to see something behind it. His pirate outfit. He laughed, while being careful not to wake up Peter. He didn't know why he was laughing, but it felt like the release he needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much for reading Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be out shortly. R&amp;R and Thanks again for reading.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading the final chapter of "England's Storage Room Cleaning" Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Arthur was proud to see his old pirate attire all clean and ready to be worn. The jacket was a vivid red with gold trimmings and buttons and accents of royal blue casted a regal effect. His hat was his pride and joy; matching the jacket, Arthur adored the exaggerated plume that rested on top. The near pure white feathers were mixed with red and streaks of gold could also be seen. In fact back in his pirating days, the hat was said to rival that of Francis Bonnefoy. To complete his outfit, Arthur cleans his sword and placed it into his holder, but not without admiring it first. He stole the sword from Antonio, and it became his favorite very fast. The blade was engraved with the Spanish phrase:<p>

"El coraje, el fuego, el corazón de un pirata nunca muere."

Along with the phrase, roses and a single tomato adorned the sword. Perhaps one day he might give it back to Antonio.

Last minute touches of jewels were added, each being from someone Arthur stole. His favorites were the rings; they bore the names of their previous owners, along with their signature theme:

Francis- rose

Antonio- tomato

Gilbert- bird

Thinking of his old pirating days made Arthur feel old and out of touch with his past, in comparison with how he was now. Although most couldn't deny that he still had some fire within, as the sword suggested. He began to put on his clothing when he smelled the sea and the salty air, and felt the ship rocking beneath his feet, however Captain Arthur Kirkland did make his appearance yet. After getting dressed, he strutted to his mirror, a feeling of boldness stirring within.

_I guess I still have my vanity. _The old man continued to stare at himself for a long time until the doorbell interrupted, nearly startling the proud pirate. Both he and Peter went to the door to find a western Alfred Jones.

"Hello Alfie!" Peter rushed into Alfred's arms.

"Howdy, Pete," Alfred hugged the boy tightly and then his gaze was taken by the pirate standing before him, "Wow Artie…," he couldn't believe the great Captain Kirkland had made an appearance after so long.

"I take it you decided to go back to your old Western days for Feliciano's party," Arthur finally spoke.

"Yeah about that…the party was cancelled," Alfred's focus snapped back into place.

Arthur's disappointment began to settle in. He was looking forward to showing everyone the return of pirate king, Captain Arthur Kirkland.

"Oh well, maybe another time," Peter could almost sense his brother's feelings.

"Well the party doesn't have to be completely over," reaching behind his back; Alfred grabbed his lasso, his signature smile in full effect, "let's have our own party, Pirate Iggy!"

He threw the lasso, in an attempt to capture Arthur. Instead, he caught (and broke) two of Arthur's favorite (and most expensive) vases. Silence filled the room, as Peter and Alfred's eyes widened.

"_YOU FLITHY BILGE RAT!" _ Arthur Kirkland was nowhere to be seen. In his place was a very angry Captain Arthur Kirkland, "_IT'S THE BRIG FOR YOU, BLOODY WANKER!"_

"Into the sunset!" Peter shouted as he hopped on Alfred's back. Off they went like quicksilver, Captain Kirkland running close behind.

Soon, the anger of having two of his favorite vases was replaced with the joy of spending time with Peter and Alfred. Laughter filled the air, as he began to enjoy himself for the first time in a long time.

* * *

><p>That night, after Peter and Arthur were fast asleep, Alfred crept into Arthur's bed. Of course being the hero he claimed to be, he would never admit to being afraid of being alone sometimes. No; he felt as if it was his duty to protect Arthur at all cost, even at the dead of night.<p>

Before Alfred closed his eyes to sleep, he noticed Arthur's hat on the floor and picked it up. Petting the plume gently, he drifted off into sleep, dreaming of the days when pirate Captain Arthur Kirkland ruled the seven seas, and when Alfred himself was at his side as Arthur's pirate king.

* * *

><p><strong>Again thanks for reading! I was a little torn between this ending and another. Most of my stories come from pictures I have seen and that perticular one was kinda suggesting another ending. However, I chose this one (please dont hunt me down)<strong>

**The sword said: "The courage, the fire, the heart of a pirate never dies"**

**More to come thanks for reading! R&R!**


End file.
